Welcome back to Newport Ol' Buddy
by Waverin1
Summary: Takes place in the future. RyanMarissa have a family. I suck at summaries. It gets complicated later on. Old friends and old rivals come back for a reason. How will the returns affect them?
1. When She Came Back

Summary: 15 years into the future. Marissa/Ryan are married, Seth/Summer are not together. Everyone is either 30 or 31.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" A screaming little girl came running into the room. "Dad!" she screamed again. Her father groaned. "What is it Summer?" he asked. "Mom told me to wake you up""Not surprising," he said. Ryan got up from the bed and looked at the clock. It was 10:30am. Wow, he thought, I never sleep this late.  
  
He went downstairs to find his wife making breakfast. "Morning," he said. Marissa turned around. "Good morning. Did Summer wake you up? I told her to," Marissa said. Ryan shook his head. "No. It's fine." Just then, Aden walked in. Aden was the oldest. He was 13 years old, Summer was 12 and Seth was 12.  
  
"Morning Aden," Ryan said. "Morn. What's for breakfast?" he asked. "Ask your mother," Ryan said. "We're having French toast, omelets, hash browns and orange juice," Marissa said. Aden nodded and walked away. Ryan was proud of his kids in so many ways.  
  
Aden was most like Ryan. He was quiet, to himself, had the brooding look all the girls fell for, and the same exact looks as Ryan. He looks so much like Ryan that even Marissa calls him Ryan sometimes. He has the sky blue eyes and the blonde/brown hair. Summer is like Marissa's clone. They had the same eyes, same hair, and same popularity. Summer is the most popular girl in school. She has had only one boyfriend, James. He's been her boyfriend since they were 5. Marissa laughed when she told her, but now takes it seriously. She never met James though. Seth and Summer are twins. They don't look or act alike that much, but they were born 5 minutes apart. Seth is older, and it use to make him feel special. But now he doesn't care. Seth got his name because Ryan's brother Seth begged him to name a kid after him, so they did. They knew they were having twins, so they named them Seth and Summer. Boy were Seth and Summer pissed when they found out! But the strange part about Seth was that he looked like his uncle. Little Seth had brown curly hair and hazel eyes, which was strange and Little Summer had Summer's bitchy, snobby personality and sense of fashion.  
  
The Little Ss came in. "Hey you two. Have a goodnight sleep?" Marissa asked. "Yeah mom. It couldn't have been better with Newps here rambling all night about how much his life sucks," Summer said. Ryan and Marissa stared. Did she just call him Newps? Like there aunt calls Ryan Chino? "Why are you calling him Newps?" Marissa asked. "Aunt Summer said it would piss you off!" Summer said laughing. "But I got a nickname for him that Aunt Summer told me. Little Cohen. She told me about how she would call you Coop, dad Chino and Uncle Seth Cohen. She told me to call him Little Cohen because he looks so much like Uncle Seth," Summer said. Ryan and Marissa exchanged 'I'm gonna kill her' glares.  
  
The phone rang. Summer ran over to it. "Hello?" she said. "Uncle Seth!" she said in joy. "He wants to talk to you dad," Summer said. "Hey Seth. Ok. Ok. No its fine. Ok. Bye." Ryan hung up the phone. "Summer, get Aden in here," Ryan asked. "ADEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!" "SUMMER! What did I say about the language?" Marissa said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aden screamed. "ADEN! NO CURSING! GET IN HERE!" Ryan said. Aden came in. "Guess what guys? Uncle Seth is coming over and he's bringing a friend of his!" Ryan said. Seth and Summer gave each other high five. "Cool," Aden said. Ryan knew that Aden really liked Seth, but never showed emotion when he was around, just like Ryan.  
  
When the kids left, Marissa asked the question. "Who is he bringing?" Marissa asked. "I don't know. But he said we will be shocked to see them," Ryan said. "Them?!" Marissa exclaimed. "No. It's just one. He didn't want to say him or her. It might give it away," he said.  
  
The doorbell rang. Seth and Summer raced to get it "Piss off Little Cohen!" Summer said. "Stop calling me that!" Seth said. Ryan came in and opened the door. "Uncle Seth!" The twins exclaimed. "Who did ya bring?" Aden walked in and asked. "Come here!" Seth said. In the doorway, walked Summer Roberts. "Aunt Summer?" Seth asked. Aden looked up. They hadn't seen her in about 2 years.  
  
Marissa came running in. "Coop!" Summer said. She hugged Marissa. "Oh my God! You're here! Wow! It's been so long! I was getting annoyed of talking to you over the phone!" Marissa said. "I know and-"Summer looked at the Little Ss. "Seth. He looks so much like you," Summer said. "Yes Summer. I kinda noticed considering the fact that I saw them 2 days ago," Seth said. "Hey Summer," Ryan went over and gave her a hug. "How've you been Chino?" Summer asked. "Hey Aunt Summer!" Summer looked down at Little Summer. "I call Seth Little Cohen just like you told me to. He doesn't like it, which makes it even better," she said. "Oh by the way Summer, she has your personality, your attitude and your sense in fashion," Seth said. "And she sounds like me too," Summer said. Summer looked at Aden. "You look just like your father," Summer said. Aden nodded. "You are like him also. You can answer any question with a nod or silence. You're a Little Chino!" Summer went back over to Marissa. "Hey Coop. Why is he staring at me?" Summer asked. "Because he hasn't seen you in two years and he can't believe that his sister is exactly like you," Seth said. "Oh," Summer said.  
  
Ryan and Marissa's kids are sort of like there gang in high school. Summer looked like Coop, but acted like Summer, Seth looked like Cohen, and Aden was Chino. All they needed was a Luke and an Anna and they had the whole gang. 


	2. Aden's Gifts

"Are you guys hungry?" Marissa asked. "Not really. We had something to eat at Cohen's before we left," Summer said. "You were at his house?" Ryan asked. "Shut up Chino!" Summer said. "Did you guys kiss?" Marissa asked. "Um..." "Ew! You kissed Aunt Summer! I won't even kiss her!" Little Seth said. They all looked at him. Little Summer and Aden were also there. "Hey shut up! I bet your sister kissed a boy before," Summer said. They all looked at Little Summer. She was blushing. "I knew it!" Little Seth said. "Hey Summer, wanna go shopping? That's what I loved to do when I was your age," Summer said. Little Summer's eyes lit up. "Can I go?" Little Summer asked. "Fine. But don't buy her too much. We don't want to spoil her," Marissa said. She was spoiled though. She had her own bedroom, her own tv, her own computer and her own laptop.  
  
The two Summers went to the mall. "Let's go to this store," Little Summer said. Summer looked at the title of the store. It was called PACIFIC SUNWEAR. Inside they had all different kinds of clothes. She went to the back and picked out a black tee shirt with white writing that says 'I'm ugly deal with it. Summer laughed. "Is that for you?" She asked. "No! I wouldn't wear this. It's for my brother," Little Summer said. She bought two of the same shirts, one for Little Seth and one for her Uncle Seth. "I want to get something for Aden. Let's go in here," Little Summer said. The store was called HOT TOPIC. Summer shuddered at the thought of going in there. It looked like a place for Goths, but she did want to get something for Aden. She went in, hesitantly.  
  
Little Summer went to the left. She picked out a pair of black, baggy shorts. "Aden will love these! They'll go with the rest of his gift from me!" Little Summer said. "What else are you giving him?" Summer asked. "You'll see," Little Summer said. Oh my God! Summer thought to herself, It's Aden's birthday today! "Summer I need your help," Aunt Summer said. "What is it?" Little Summer said. "I forgot to get your brother something for his birthday!" Summer screamed. "Good! You can get him something from another store," Little Summer said.  
  
After they paid, they went to SUNGLASS HUT. "Wow! They're expensive here!" Aunt Summer said. "I know. But I noticed Aden eyeing a pair of glasses. Can you buy them for him?" Little Summer asked. Aunt Summer nodded. Little Summer went over to the other side of the booth. "There!" Little Summer said. Aunt Summer looked at them. They are gorgeous, she thought. "All right. I'll get them. Are you sure your parents didn't get them?" Summer asked. "Don't worry. I asked before I left. They said no," Little Summer said.  
  
"Aden! Come here!" Ryan said. Aden came in. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked. Aden shrugged. "Who's coming?" Aden asked. "Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Seth, Aunt Summer, me, your mother, your siblings, and you can bring a friend or two if you want," Ryan said. Aden thought about it. "Why don't we just have dinner and desert? We can go to Damon's Grill," Ryan said. "Fine," Aden said. "Do you want to bring a friend?" Ryan asked. "I really don't want to bring anyone," Aden said. "Ok. It's your birthday," Ryan said.  
  
The 2 Summers came back from the mall. "What the hell did you buy?" Marissa screamed. Ryan came in. They had 5 huge bags with smaller bags inside. "Well. I bought something for you guys, Seth, Uncle Seth, the rest of Aden's gifts and Aunt Summer bought Aden his gift and I bought some things for myself," Little Summer said. "What did you get him?" Marissa asked Aunt Summer. "You'll see," she said.  
  
Seth came running in. "You bought me a gift?" He asked. Little Summer took out the shirt that says 'I'm ugly deal with it.' "Oh. Oh snap! I'm gonna get you for this," Little Seth said. Uncle Seth walked in. "Hey Seth! Did you hear what your nephew said?" Big Summer asked. "What?" Seth asked. "Remember high school when I wouldn't date you because I was 'your sloppy seconds?" Summer asked. "Yeah," Seth mumbled. "What was your answer?" Summer asked. "I said 'Oh. Oh Snap! HE SAID THAT?" Seth said. They all nodded. Seth just smiled. "He really is like me," Seth said. "Now you can be like him," Little Summer said and handed him the shirt. "That's not nice," Seth said while putting the shirt on.  
  
Aden came in. "Come on Aden! Grandma and Grandpa are almost here. Then you can open your gifts," Marissa said. They all sat down. About 5 minutes later, Sandy and Kirsten showed up. "I got it," Aden said. He opened the door, and was almost attacked by his grandparents. "Happy Birthday Aden!" Kirsten said. "Thanks," Aden mumbled. They went inside.  
  
Summer came back in. She finished wrapping Aden's gifts. "Open your grandparents first," Marissa said. Aden opened the gifts. It was an autographed picture of Journey, his favorite band and also Ryan's favorite band. "Thanks grandma and grandpa," Aden said. "Hey Seth! Nice shirt!" Sandy said. "Thanks dad," he said.  
  
Next, Aden opened Uncle Seth's gift. It was a book about Chino. It talked about geography and the people who live there. "Thanks Uncle Seth," Aden said. Next up was Aunt Summer's. He looked confused at the size of the box. When he opened it, his eyes widened. "Thanks Aunt Summer," Aden said. For the first time in a while, Ryan saw emotion on his son's face.  
  
Next was his sister's gift. It was a huge box. He opened it. He saw the black shorts, a white tank top and a blue jacket. "That jacket belonged to dad when he first came to Newport. He wore it to his first Cotillion, but then he changed. I got the shorts and the shirt to match it," Summer said. Aden did something he rarely ever does, he hugged his sister. "Thanks Summer," he said.  
  
Last, he opened his parents' gift. They gave him an Xbox. "I know it's old, but it was one of the only things your Uncle Seth wanted, but never got," Ryan said. He got him a few games including Halo, Tony Hawk Pro Skater 6, Halo 2 and SWAT: Global Strike. "Thanks guys," Aden said. He didn't express it, but they knew he was happy inside, and that made all of them happy. 


	3. Share Time!

It was 8:30pm. They just finished eating at Damon's and were going to get some ice cream at the place next door. The kids couldn't decide on what they wanted. Little Seth wanted Mint Chocolate Chip, Vanilla or Strawberry, Little Summer wanted Chocolate, Pistachio or Vanilla and Aden wanted nothing. Aden doesn't really like ice cream, but he suggested that they get it. "Why don't we get ice cream?" Aden said. "You don't like ice cream," Ryan said. Aden shrugged. "WE WANT ICE CREAM!!" His siblings screamed. Ryan looked at Aden. "I don't care. I'm not hungry anyway," Aden said.  
  
When they got there, the twins got Vanilla with Reese's on top and Aden got a Coke. Seth and Summer both got Chocolate. Ryan and Marissa didn't get anything.  
  
The twins sat at one table while Ryan, Marissa, Aden, Seth and Summer sat at another. "Aden, why don't you sit with your brother and sister?" Marissa asked. "Look at them," Aden said. They were bouncing off the wall. "They didn't eat any of their ice cream yet." Aden said. "Good point," Summer said.  
  
They sat there in silence while Seth and Summer ate their ice cream. "Hey Aunt Summer?" Aden asked. Summer looked up. "Did you really kiss Uncle Seth?" He asked. Ryan, Marissa and Aden stared at Seth and Summer. They were blushing. The twins came running over. "Ew! You DID kiss Aunt Summer!" L. Seth said. "Why?" L. Summer asked. "I don't know," Summer said looking down. "What sort of kiss are we talking about? Was it like a, like a Christina/Madonna peck? Or was it like a Britney/Madonna sorta smooch? Or was it like a full on, like a, like a Al and Tipper Gore liplock?" L. Seth asked. Ryan and Seth laughed. "Who told you that?" Ryan asked. "I watch the news! It marked the 15th anniversary of when Madonna frenched Brittney and pecked Christina," L. Seth said. "How did you know about Al and Tipper Gore?" Marissa asked. "Duh! The news!" The twins said. "How, how did you know that quote?" Seth asked. "I thought it up. Why?" L. Seth asked. "'Cause I said the same thing to your father when he kissed a girl he use to date in Chino," Seth said. "Thanks for bringing that up," Ryan mumbled. "So what?" L. Seth asked. "'Cause he was dating your mother at the time and they were having a fight," Seth said. "ENOUGH SHARING SETH!" Marissa screamed. "Okay. Okay. Calm down," Seth said. They heard a little noised they never heard before. They heard Aden chuckle! "What's so funny?" Ryan asked. "I like this. Lets all share more stories!" Aden said.  
  
"I got one," Marissa said. "Hey kids, did you know that your father did musicals in Chino?" Marissa said. The twins laughed and Aden smiled. "Shut up honey..." Ryan said. "He was Snoopy in a Charlie brown play!" Marissa screamed. All of them except Aden and Ryan were howling with laughter. "Here! I have a picture of it!" Seth said. "YOU STILL HAVE THAT!!" Ryan screamed. "I wouldn't get rid of it," Seth said. He went into his wallet and pulled out a picture. It was Ryan dressed up as Snoopy. "You look like a dork dad," L. Seth said. Ryan thought for a moment. "Did you kids know that your Uncle Seth was a dork until I showed up?" Ryan said. "Don't go there. Don't go there," Seth said. "Really?" Aden said. Ryan nodded. "He told me that a kid on the water polo team would pee in both of his shoes every year!" Ryan said. The twins were on the floor. "Come here you three. I have to tell you a secret," Marissa said. They went over to her. "Uncle Seth liked Aunt Summer since he was in third grade!" Marissa whispered. The twins were trying to hold their laughter. "Wait! Do you know how he won her over?" The three of them nodded. "They were at one of great-grandfather's parties. They were alone. They were talking and your Aunt Summer goes 'Hey, don't you wanna introduce me to more people?' and your Uncle Seth goes 'No. Because I know the only reason you came as my date is so I can introduce you to guys who just stare at your chest' and Aunt Summer goes 'Who was staring at my chest?' and Uncle Seth says 'And they don't know anything about you, they don't know that in third grade, everyday you shared your lunch with this little squirrel, who's lunch kept getting stolen by a fat squirrel'." "Really?" L. Seth said. Marissa nodded. "Wait! It gets better. So Aunt Summer says, sounding sweet, 'I hated that fat squirrel' and Uncle Seth says 'And they don't know about how your hand shook when you had to read that poem aloud in class' and Aunt Summer, really confused, says 'What poem?' and your Uncle Seth, being as obsessed as he was, says 'I Want to Be a Mermaid' and Aunt Summer goes 'That was like, in sixth grade, I barely remember that.' But your obsessed Uncle Seth remembers it word for word. ''I want to be a mermaid, to swim along the sea, and I want all the fish- 'and she kissed him. 'to come and play with me.'" Marissa said. The twins were cracking up.  
  
They left a little while later. "Marissa, what did you tell them?" Seth asked. "I told them about how you won Summer over," Marissa said. "No you didn't!" Seth said. Marissa nodded. "Oh man! I didn't want the entire planet to know!" Seth said.  
  
When they got home, L. Summer got out of the car first. There was someone at the door. "Who is that?" Ryan asked. "I have no clue," Marissa said. Marissa squinted at the kid. She saw her daughter hug him. "It must be her boyfriend," Marissa said.  
  
They walked over to L. Summer and the kid. "Mom, dad. This is my boyfriend James," L. Summer said. The kid turned around. Seth dropped the rest of his ice cream. "James Ward," L. Summer said. 


	4. Why We Don't Want You Dating A Ward

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer stared at James. "Y-y-you're a Ward?" Marissa asked. James nodded. James looked at Ryan. "Hey man! You're scaring me!" James said. Ryan looked at him even closer. "What's your father's name?" Ryan asked. "Luke. Why?" James asked. "Dad! What's that problem?" L. Summer asked. "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that his father dated your mother for about 10 years!" Ryan screamed. "No. No no no no! You can't be a Ward!" Marissa said. Marissa clutched her stomach. "I need to sit down," Marissa said. She ran to a garbage and threw up. "So what if mom dated his father?" L. Summer asked. "James. Why don't you go home? We need to have a talk with our daughter," Ryan said. "Whatever man. Bye Summer." James went over to her, but Ryan interfered. "Go home," Ryan said coldly. James walked away.  
  
They all went inside. "Do you want us to leave?" Seth asked. "No. You have to back me up on this," Ryan said. "Aden, take your brother upstairs," Ryan said. "I don't wanna!" L. Seth screamed. Aden dragged him upstairs.  
  
They all sat down, waiting for Marissa to come back. "Are you two dating?" L. Summer asked Seth and Summer. They nodded. "Then why can't I date James?" "Because of his father." Marissa came back in. "His father was my first boyfriend for a while. When your father showed up, he became violent and abused me. He threatened me and told me to stay away from him. He would get into fights with your father. But when Oliver showed up, they became friends. When Oliver left, they were still friends.  
  
"After high school, Luke left. He went to college in New York. We were a little upset, but we managed. When he left, things changed. People that hated us became our friends, people that liked us hated us and people we thought were friendly went to jail. But when Luke left, your Uncle Seth's best friend Anna returned to go to college here. (Seth walked away. He knew what was coming) Your Uncle Seth and Anna grew close. Then the unthinkable happened. Anna was murdered 9 years later. Her killer was Luke's father.  
  
"That's why you can't be with a Ward. They are violent and dangerous. I will do everything in my power to keep you away from him Do you understand?" Marissa was wiped. She went back into the bathroom and threw up. "So what? I met his father and-""YOU MET HIS FATHER?" Ryan yelled. L. Summer whimpered. "Go upstairs. I can't see you right now," Ryan said. L. Summer ran upstairs crying.  
  
"Do you think that you were a little harsh on her?" Summer asked. Seth came back in. He had tears in his eyes. "She m-m-met L-L-Luke huh?" Seth said. Ryan nodded. Seth fell on the floor. Ryan went over to him and hugged him. "Don't worry man. She's watching you right now. She's crying also. Look outside," Ryan said. Seth looked outside. It was raining. "You made her sad by crying. She won't forget you Seth and you won't forget her," Ryan said. Seth was amazed at how sensitive Ryan became over the years. Seth remembered when he first came to Newport. He was tough and wouldn't talk to anyone. He was like trying to break through a steel wall with a piece of plastic, impossible.  
  
Aden came downstairs. "Seth fell asleep and Summer is in her room sobbing. I guess she's not allowed to see James anymore?" Aden guessed. Ryan nodded. Aden looked down. "I'm going upstairs." He ran upstairs.  
  
5 years ago....  
  
Seth and Summer were playing tag. Seth was it. No, Summer was. It was to confusing for little Aden to follow. He was on the swings watching them. I'm bored, Aden thought. He wanted to go inside, but Uncle Seth told him to stay outside and watch his siblings. "I'm getting a drink," Aden told them. They didn't hear them. Yeah, whatever, Aden thought.  
  
He went inside when he heard a noise. He snuck into the living room and saw his Uncle Seth making out with that blonde girl. What's her name? Aden thought. Anna! That was it. He went inside to get a drink. He heard a smash. The twins! He thought. He looked out of the window. They were fine. But what was the smash?  
  
He went to go outside, when he heard a scream from the living room. He peeked his head in. Seth and Anna were sitting up, and there was a man holding a gun to Anna's head. "DON'T DO IT! KILL ME!" His uncle was screaming. The man shot her. Aden went into the kitchen and threw up as blood splattered everywhere.  
  
When he went back inside, his uncle was holding her. He was crying. "FUCK YOU WARD! FUCK YOU!" He was screaming. Aden felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down. A stray bullet hit him.  
  
He went in the living room. His father was in there. "Dad," Aden said. Ryan looked at him. "ADEN! Go inside!" His father was crying also. "Look," Aden said. Ryan looked at his leg. "Aden! Lay down!" Ryan screamed. Ryan picked him up and put him on there bed, which was one room away.  
  
Aden heard sirens. There here, he thought. He heard the sirens stop. "Where is she?" A man asked. "Here," Ryan said. "But my son was also shot in the leg. He's inside! Follow me!" His father came running in. Two paramedics came in. "He got hit badly. We need an RA unit now!" The man said. "Its ok son, you'll be alright," Ryan said. "I know. But I don't feel anything. I don't feel any pain. Just a little sting, but nothing bad," Aden said. "I know. That's because your leg's numb from the bullet," Ryan said. That's when Aden fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up, he was in a bed. A hospital bed. He looked around, trying to adjust to his surroundings. To his right, were his parents. "Mom?" He said. His parents came over. "What happened?" He asked. "You were shot, remember?" Ryan said. Aden nodded. He looked to the front of his bed. He had a cast on. "You have to go to surgery in about an hour. They have to fix some damage, so you can't eat anything," Marissa said. "Mr. and Mrs. Atwood, it's time." A doctor came in. "Hello Aden. I'm Dr. Rose," she said. Aden nodded.  
  
They all went to the operating area. "You have to go in there and make a left. That's the waiting area," Dr. Rose said. "Don't worry. He'll be fine," Ryan said. Marissa was crying.  
  
They took him into the operating room. There were so many tools and so many people. They put him under a light. "First, lets take this cast off," someone said. It was a temporary cast, so it came off in 30 seconds. "You're going to feel a little tired, but that's ok. So what happened?" The person asked. "I was getting a drink when-"He fell asleep.  
  
The surgery was done 4 hours later. Dr. Rose went out to tell Ryan and Marissa the news. "Everything went fine. The rest of the bullet is out and nothing was removed. He's going to be in a wheelchair for 2 weeks, then he can use crutches," Dr Rose said. Ryan and Marissa hugged. There son was going to be alright. He's going to live, Ryan thought to himself, and Ward is gonna die. 


	5. Time For A Little Fun And A Few Smiles

"Seth! Get out of your sister's room!" Marissa screamed. "What's going on?" Ryan asked. "Seth is going through Summer's stuff. He wants to find out about James and if he did anything to his sister," Marissa said. "Oh." Ryan went into the living room, where his brother and his girlfriend were sleeping. He went back into the kitchen. "Hey Marissa, get me 2 glasses of warm water," Ryan asked. Marissa poured him two glasses.  
  
Ryan put Seth's hand in one glass and Summer's in the other. He went upstairs. "Seth, Summer, Aden, come here," Ryan whispered. "And be quiet." They went downstairs. "What?" Summer asked. "Look at Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth. If you have to laugh, go into the kitchen," Ryan said. The three kids went inside and saw what Ryan did. Seth and Summer ran into the kitchen and laughed. Aden pulled up a chair and sat down. Ryan joined him. "Will they really piss in there pants?" Aden asked. Ryan nodded. "Look how they're laying. They'll get it all over each other."  
  
About 20 minutes later, the most of the family was there. Marissa, Ryan, L. Summer, L. Seth, Kirsten, Sandy, Julie and Jimmy were there. "Get a camera," Aden said. They all looked at him. "For when they wake up. Take a pic of their reactions," he said. Marissa grabbed a camera. "Look!" L. Seth whispered. They all looked and saw that Seth had peed all over Summer. The twins went into the kitchen and started laughing.  
  
Seth shivered. They looked and saw that Summer peed all over him. He curled up, but didn't wake. "Holy shit. Can we wake them up now?" Aden asked. "No cursing. Why not?" Marissa said. "UNCLE SETH AND AUNT SUMMER SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The twins screamed. They shot up. Everyone started laughing except Aden, who was holding the camera behind his back. "What's so funny?" Seth asked. Him and Summer looked down and screamed. Aden pulled the camera out and took the picture. "That's not funny!" Summer screamed. "Right Seth?" Too late. He was cracking up. "I'm going to get changed," he said. The twins stopped him. "No!" They screamed. Seth sat down as all of them gathered for a pic. Aden set the timer so he could get in the pic. "Smile," Aden said. Seth and Summer were on the couch with the twins, Marissa and Ryan were sitting on the floor on each end of the couch, the grandparents were standing behind the couch, and Aden was in front of them. They all smiled, even Aden.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I have to go to my dad's and I will try to update there! Don't worry! I'm not done yet. The chapters will get longer again! 


	6. How Do You Know These People?

Seth and Summer went to go get changed. Aden took the film out of the camera and put it in his pocket. "You guys wanna go to the drugstore and get this developed?" Aden asked. His siblings nodded and they left. Ryan and Marissa sat in the living room with their parents. "He's really eager to get those pictures developed. What other pictures are on that role?" Sandy asked. "I don't know. I think he bought that camera to school one day. Maybe those pictures are on there," Marissa said. Suddenly, they heard laughter from upstairs. "Oh great. Why don't we leave? I don't want to hear my son have sex," Kirsten said. The grandparents left.  
  
Marissa and Ryan went into the kitchen. "So what do you want to do?" Ryan asked. Marissa shrugged. "Hum... let's see... your brother and my best friend are upstairs, hopefully NOT in our room or the boys' room having the time of their lives, and the kids are getting pictures developed. They'll be back in about 10 minutes," Marissa said. "And they know that guy Eddie that works there, so-"Ryan stopped. "You don't think its Eddie as in Theresa's HUSBAND Eddie?" Marissa asked. "I think it is," Ryan said.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the kids came back. "We got the pictures!" L. Seth said. "Let me see!" Marissa said. She took the pictures. A lot of them were of Aden and his friends. Marissa stopped and stared at one. It was Aden with a friend. He looked really familiar. Aden had his arm over his shoulder and they were smiling. Marissa's head shot up. She went to the stairs. "SETH! SUMMER! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Marissa said. She sounded scared. "What is it?" Summer asked. "Look at this picture," Marissa said. Seth and Summer looked at the picture of Aden and the kid. Summer's hand started to shake. "Summer?" Seth asked. "That's my son!" Summer said.  
  
The twins and Ryan were looking at the other pictures. "Hey Aden? What did your mother see?" Ryan asked. Aden shook his head and held up five fingers. He took one away, then another, then another, then another, then the last one. "RYAN!" Marissa screamed. "Told ya," Aden said. Ryan shrugged as her went to the stairs.  
  
"Look at the picture," Marissa said. Ryan took the picture from a crying Summer. He looked at the picture. It was Aden with his arm over the guy's shoulder. The guy. He looked like SETH. "That's her son!" Marissa said. "Seth, he looks like YOU," Ryan said. Seth saw the picture. It did. Everyone looked at Summer, who was on the stairs. Seth bent down to her height. "Who's the father?" Seth asked. Summer looked up at him. "You are," she said.  
  
"Where are they?" L. Summer asked. "I know. My friend is the offspring of our lovely auntie and uncle," Aden said jokingly. "Your friend's with the child of Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth?" L. Seth asked. Aden nodded. "Wow. Is that why you let them see that picture?" L. Seth asked. Aden nodded. L. Summer gasped. They went over and saw the picture they just took. It was beautiful. Aden took it, went inside past the adults, who noticed him. He went into a cabinet and pulled out a frame. He put the picture in the frame and went back over by the adults. "This," he said holding up the picture. "Is one of the happiest days I had in a while. Don't ruin it," he said. They all stared at him. "I showed that picture to you guys of me and Todd for a reason. I wanted Aunt Summer to confess that that was her son, and that Uncle Seth is the father," Aden said. "Look at the rest of the pictures. We'll all look at them together," Aden said. They went on the couch and the twins came in.  
  
They looked at pictures and Aden explained them. The second to last one he pulled out surprised everyone. It was a picture of Aden, the twins, Eddie and Theresa. "I knew that you guys knew them. They told me," Aden said. Marissa smiled and looked at the next picture. Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa gasped. It was a picture of Todd, Aden and two girls and some other boy. One girl and the boy had black hair and the girl other had blonde. "The girl with the black hair, her name is Sammy. The girl with the blonde hair, her name is Michelle. The boy with the black hair, his name is Ollie. Ollie is the quiet, dark, evil sort of one. I'm the troublemaker and the outsider, Todd is the comedian, Sammy is the snobby one and Michelle is the popular one," Aden said. They heard him, they were just looking at Ollie really, really closely. Ollie looked EXACTLY like Oliver Trask. "Hey son? What's Ollie's last name?" Ryan asked. "Trask," Aden said. 


	7. Introductions Pt 1

"Can this day get anymore awkward?" Seth asked. They all looked at him. "For once, he has a point. Do you have anymore secrets for us?" Marissa asked. Aden looked up. He was thinking. "Not right now. Why don't you ask the twins?" Aden suggested. The twins came running in. "Do you have any secrets for us?" Ryan asked. They thought for a moment. "Uncle Seth picks his nose! I saw him!" L. Summer said. They looked at Seth. 'What are you talking about?" he said. "I saw you!" L. Summer said. "OK! Let's drop this! Anything else?" Marissa asked. "I saw Aden smoke a cigarette," L. Seth said. They looked at Aden. "You retard! It was a candy cigarette. I have the box," Aden said. He took out a box for candy cigarettes. Seth took it. "They're fake," he said.  
  
"Well. For the past 10 minutes, we've shared pointless and useless secrets. Any of you have a friend that has a last name that sounds familiar?" Ryan asked. "Well, my friend is Eddie and Theresa's daughter," L. Summer said. Marissa was yanking her hair out. "What's her name?" Ryan asked. "Tiffany," L. Summer said. "Anyone else?" Marissa asked. Aden looked at the floor. "I have another friend who has the same last name as us," he said. Ryan looked at him. "I think he's Uncle Trey's son. His name is Robert, but he likes to be called Bike," Aden said. "I have an idea. Aden, you invite Bike, Todd and Ollie over with their parents or parent and Summer, you invite Tiffany over with her parents. We'll make dinner for them tomorrow night," Marissa said. "Is that safe?" Ryan asked. "No. But who the hell cares! I'm gonna get wasted before hand," Marissa said. His eyes widened. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that in front of the kids," Marissa said. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tomorrow came to quickly. Unfortunately, no one cancelled. Seth was going to be there to support Summer when she reunites with her son. Aden and Summer told their friends to get there at about 5. It was 4:30 and the doorbell rang.  
  
They all wanted to answer it, but they couldn't. Aden and Summer went to the door. It was Ollie. "Hey Ollie. Where are your parents?" Aden asked. "Coming later," he said. Ollie went inside to see some flinches and gasps. "Hey Ollie. I'm Ryan, Aden's father and this is my wife, Marissa," he said. Ollie looked at them strange. "You're THE Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper?" he asked. They nodded. "My father talks about you a lot. He loves you guys," Ollie said. They looked confused.  
  
At 4:47, the doorbell rang again. Aden and Summer were already inside and opened the door to Todd and his mother. "Hello. You must be Aden. My name is Trisha," she said. "Nice to meet you Trisha. The grownups are inside," Aden said. Trisha went inside. "You ready to meet your REAL parents?" Aden asked. Todd nodded and they went inside.  
  
There were gasps all around as Todd and Aden walked in. "Which ones are they?" Todd whispered. "You figure it out. They look almost exactly like you," he said. Todd looked around and noticed Seth and Summer in one corner. He looked at Aden. Aden nodded and Todd went over. Seth and Summer bent down to his height. "Hi Todd. I'm Seth Cohen, your father and this is Summer Roberts, your mother," Seth said. Todd smiled and hugged his parents, who were now crying.  
  
L. Summer was sitting inside when the doorbell rang. It was Bike with Trey. "Hey Summer! Where is everyone?" Trey asked. "Inside. But you should wait about a minute or to," Summer warned. "Why?" Trey asked. "Bike, you know Todd right?" Summer asked. Bike nodded. "Well, he was just reunited with his real parents," she said. "Who?" Trey asked. "God! Do you speak in more than one word Uncle Trey? Anyway, Aunt Summer and Uncle Seth are his parents," Summer said. "Really? They have a kid?" Trey asked. "Apparently," she said. The crying stopped. "You should go in now," Summer suggested. They nodded and went inside.  
  
"Holy shit," Ryan said as Trey walked in. "Bro!" Trey said. He went over and hugged Ryan. "Hey man. Haven't seen you in a while," Ryan said. "Yeah well, I've been kinda busy. I got a great job now," Trey said. "Yeah? Where do you work?" Ryan asked. "I'm a Defense Attorney," he said. Sandy looked up. "You're a defense attorney?" Sandy asked. Trey nodded.  
  
The doorbell rang and Summer got up to answer it. It was Oliver. "Hello. You must be Summer. I'm Oliver, Ollie's father," he said. "Hi Oliver. They're inside," she said pointing toward the kitchen. Oliver had no clue who was in the kitchen and what their reactions would be toward him. 


End file.
